


One Angel Can Hurt Another

by Lucigurl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Any season, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Co-workers, Cute Trixie Espinoza, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Kinks, Los Angeles, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Quote Challenge, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Showers, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Tropes, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigurl/pseuds/Lucigurl
Summary: When Lucifer puts two and two together about Chloe’s true nature, he may be right. He demands to see her back to check for wings and what he finds shocks him to his very core. An alternate reality where Chloe is indeed an angel.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	One Angel Can Hurt Another

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> • Trope/Kink: Masturbation  
> • Location: Chloe’s Apartment (shower)  
> • Quote: “They don’t call it the Devil’s doorbell for nothing.”

“I’m gonna go up and shower. Stay put. Do _not_ wake up Trixie.” Chloe stated and quickly bounded up the stairs two at a time.

She needed to put some space between her and Lucifer. She was getting psychological whiplash. One moment he was avoiding her at all costs and now he was so glued to her hip she couldn’t get a moment of peace.

She let the steam of the hot shower fill the bathroom as she undressed and combed through her hair. She twisted her torso around in the mirror to examine the contours of her body. Her long blonde hair had grown almost halfway down her back, she smiled in recognition. She flicked her hair to cover her scars on her shoulder blades. They had always made her insecure, afraid to show her bare skin to others.

She climbed in under the warm waterfall, her skin stinging as it adjusted to the sensation. Letting the water soak into her skin and heal her she began her daily affirmations in her head. _I am beautiful, I am important, I choose to be positive_.

-

Lucifer bent over to be the same height as the now awake Trixie.

“Are you adopted?” Lucifer asked the still half-asleep child.

She stared back in confusion.

“In other words, are you sure the Detective is your mother? Could she be from somewhere else? Does she have any special powers?”

Trixie shook her head.

“What about any scars? Markings? On her back perhaps?” He prompted.

“Mommy does have a few scars.” Her eyes lit up.

“Oh?”

“On her wrist, and her back… and her butt! From where she got bit, by the Kraken.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows in surprise. A scarred past. “I’m not going to pretend I know what that is. Did some beach trip go wrong? But thank you, you’ve been most helpful. Now, back to bed. Quick! Before your Mum sees you.” He shooed her back into her room.

“Night Lucifer!” Trixie called as she pulled up her covers around her neck.

“Yes, good night Beatrice.” He muttered before tugging her door slightly closed.

Scars on her back. That sounded promising. Lucifer ascended the stairs quietly as his plan grew in his mind. One angel can hurt another, he thought.

-

Chloe finished washing her body and removed the showerhead from its hook. Maybe she just needed to relax, she thought. She braced her back against the cold tile and raised her leg to brace against the opposite shower wall. She let the shower head glide down across her breasts and stomach.

Did she have time to do this with Lucifer waiting downstairs? One pass over the apex of her thighs and her insides told her yes, she needed this. Lucifer could wait. She adjusted herself to the most comfortable position as she aligned the pulsing water with her centre. Images of Lucifer lounging on her couch, making himself completely at home came to her mind unbidden. She licked her lips already feeling a wave build in her. Lucifer on her couch touching himself. Lucifer kissing her neck, her…

She started panting. This was going to be quick, she could feel her vagina throbbing from the inside out.

Just as she was imaging Lucifer in the shower with her, by some wicked twist of fate her silent prayer came true.

She heard the door to the bathroom open. “Decker!” Lucifer called.

Her leg slipped suddenly and she scrambled to put the showerhead back on the hook.

“Lucifer!?” Chloe gasped. Cold withdrawal slapped across her wanting body and she huffed in frustration.

“Decker,” He said again from the other side of the curtain. “I need to see your back.”

She grimaced in confusion and wrapped the chilly curtain around her in case he felt like ripping it open on her. She poked her head out around it and glared at him.

“Can I see your back, please?”

“Can it wait?” She said exasperated. Something else cautionary niggled in the back of her brain at his strange request.

“No, I’m afraid not. So come on out you pop.” He held out a towel for her and she snatched it.

She secured it and stepped out onto the bathmat. She took in his determined expression and rolled her eyes. He wasn’t going to give this up, she could tell.

He stood staring at her waiting. She finally sighed and turned around so he could gawk.

He stepped closer to her and swept her long wet hair out of the way off her shoulder.

There on her shoulder blades were two crescent-shaped scars mirroring each other. He froze in shock with his hands delicately tracing them.

“Chloe,” He breathed in disbelief.

“What?” She shrugged her shoulders. “I had a different childhood.” The practised lie came easy. No one ever pushed her for more answers than that.

“Where did you get those scars?” He asked and she rolled her eyes again. Of course, Lucifer would ask for more information.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She murmured, suddenly defensive and shrugging away from his touch.

Lucifer started to remove his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” She tried to stay his fingers.

He threw the garments to the floor and turned his back toward her now. “Look.”

Chloe stared in disbelief at the almost identical scars on Lucifer’s shoulder blades.

“How?” Was all she managed to ask. She was utterly confused. How could they both have such similar scars? Unless… Her brain started whirring with possibilities.

“Detective,” Lucifer paused facing her again. “You have to be honest with me now… Where did you get those scars?”

“You won’t believe me.” She looked at the floor embarrassed. She had never admitted this to anyone, not even her parents.

“I’d place a heavy wager that I will.”

They stood staring at one another for a long while. Chloe testing the sincerity behind his brown eyes.

She took a deep breath. Worst case scenario, he laughed in her face. “They’re from my wings.”

He stared back in disbelief. “You have wings?” He almost laughed.

She nodded once, her pride hurt a little at confiding in him like this.

“Detective, _I_ have wings.” He admitted.

She measured the seriousness in his expression and found only honesty. He had always told her the truth, why would he start lying to her now?

Lucifer couldn’t believe his luck. This explained everything, why he was vulnerable around her, why his charms had no effect on her. She was special.

“Can you prove it?” She finally asked.

“Not in here, unless you want a broken mirror.” He opened the door to the bathroom again and gestured for her to go first.

Chloe automatically followed without actually being aware she told her feet to move. They glided silently downstairs and out to the backyard.

They stood watching each other nervously now on the cold grass. Chloe, still in her towel, felt the balmy night air touch her bare skin and she shivered. He would ask her to prove it as well. Was she ready for another being to see something she had kept so private?

“You first.” She spoke.

His eyes watched her blue ones carefully. He tried to imagine her reaction if she wasn't already aware of what lay beneath his skin as well.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?” He teased with a playful smile.

“Lucifer this is ridiculous!” She threw her hands up in exasperation. Just as she was turning to leave, however, Lucifer shrugged his shoulders and massive pearl-coloured wings unfurled behind him.

Chloe blinked. A different sort of shock started to wash over her as everything Lucifer had ever said finally made sense.

He continued smiling at her confidently even when she stepped forward to examine them further.

A long moment passed as he watched her large eyes take him in, in all his glory. He began to twitch nervously, doubt creeping in. What if she wasn’t an angel? What if he’d just broken her for good?

“Detective,” He murmured uncomfortably.

She held up one finger to silence him. Chloe rolled her shoulders and let her wings escape into the twilight air.

Lucifer gazed upon her beautiful, golden coloured wings. They shone as if they were dripping in honey.

“When did you?” He breathed out.

“Around my 18th birthday, they appeared. I’ve been living with them ever since.”

“You weren’t born this way?”

“No, my parents don’t even know.”

“You didn’t think to ask? What if your father is a… or your mother!?” He took another step closer to her to bask in her light.

“I was embarrassed. I am not normal. They make me feel like a freak.” She admitted looking down.

Lucifer delicately lifted her chin with his hand. “My dear Chloe, they make you incredible. You are so beautiful. So special.”

She looked into his deep brown eyes wondering what he must see in her that she didn’t.

Chloe took a deep breath. “I can’t believe I wasn’t alone. This whole time.”

“You’ll never have to feel alone again. Not if I have anything to do with it.” He gave her an earth-shattering smile.

She flung her arms suddenly around his neck and kissed him reverently.

They pulled back breathing each other in.

“Why me though?” She asked confused.

“I don’t know why Chloe. I wish I had more answers for you.” Lucifer shook his head.

She couldn’t believe her luck. Except she could, because his wings were right there in front of her. She pecked him on the cheek and beamed up at him. Lucifer caught her smile and rubbed his hands longingly closer to the base of her wings at her back.

“You can touch them if you want.” She flexed them creating a curve closer towards him.

He tentatively lifted a hand to her right one and she felt the tickle of his fingertips as they brushed over feathers. It was like someone running a hand through her hair.

“Beautiful,” Lucifer whispered and stared down into her blue eyes that were beginning to reflect his own glowing wings in the night.

She blushed. It felt extremely intimate to be letting Lucifer see her this way. This private part she only kept for herself. It was also strangely freeing. Like a weight lifted off her shoulders, even though she was gaining two extra weights.

Lucifer leaned down and cupped her jaw between both hands. He placed a soft kiss on her full waiting lips. She sighed into it, letting go. The kiss deepened and became more passionate quickly.

Soon Lucifer was lying Chloe down on the damp grass, her wings fanning out on either side. While they kissed, he stroked her pristine feathers feeling the privilege that was all his. She too began exploring his wings from the base where they grew from his back. He moaned quietly. The night air began to settle, and the sounds of the city faded into the background. Her bath towel slipped away between them and Lucifer pulled back to gaze upon the supple flesh of her body.

“Lucifer, I want you.” She said barely audible. She was finally letting go after feeling so wound up around him.

“Yes, Detective.” He rushed to undo his pants and freed his hard member. He stared into her eyes for a moment while she watched him pump himself ready. She spread her legs for him as he positioned himself just above her entrance. He rubbed his tip along her wet opening, up to her clit and back.

Chloe let out a gasp as the sensation made her tingle with anticipation. Lucifer smiled at this and continued the long strokes back and forth while she writhed beneath him.

“Please,” Chloe begged.

“They don’t call it the Devil’s doorbell for nothing.” He laughed but didn’t let up.

Chloe reached her hands down to her clit and began massaging herself, forcing him out of the way.

“Impatient, are we?” He smirked. However, this time finally pushed the tip of himself inside her vagina.

“Just fuck me, damn it Lucifer.” She begged again.

He didn’t need to be told again and slowly began to build speed as he thrust in and out of her.

His speed increased and she lost concentration as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of her. She cried out and clawed at the base of his wings again trying to pull herself closer to him.

Lucifer buried his face in the crook of her neck as he pounded into her. She felt so warm and welcoming and he knew he would come soon.

She welcomed the contrasting feeling of the cool grass beneath them with the warmth of Lucifer’s body pressing to all corners of her own.

He grabbed her hips suddenly pushing up to kneeling. The grip of his hands around her held her flush to him as he pulled in and out. His wings beat gently to help him keep his balance, the breeze brushing over Chloe’s skin and making her nipples stand up.

“Chloe,” He came, falling back down on top of her as she lay kisses all over his neck and chest.

She drew circles across his burning skin and listened to his panting breath return to normal.

“As much as I’m loving this dirty romp in the grass, I’m sure it’s not very comfortable for you my darling… And it’s your turn.” He said brushing her hair behind her ear.

She smiled up at him as he scooped her up into his arms. She hid her face in his neck as he literally flew them inside and upstairs to her bedroom.

Once inside he placed her on the edge of the bed and knelt between her legs. He shrugged his shoulders to recoil his wings so that he could get better access to her. She made a move to put her own wings away when Lucifer raised a hand to stop her.

“Leave them out, I want to see all of you.” He purred as he reached a hand up her thigh.

She laughed rolling her eyes at him. She could abide by this command. She kind of liked the feel of him ogling her like this anyway. 

He slipped two fingers inside her and started teasing her by pulling them in and out. She rocked her hips in time with the motion. His mouth kissed her sweet spot once before his tongue came out to lick enticingly up her clit. She moaned in response and her head lolled back. His tongue on her felt incredible and she wasn’t sure if she could hold herself up on her outstretched arms.

He picked up the rhythm. Circling and pushing the flat of his tongue against her harder anytime a noise escaped through her lips. All the while keeping up his dedication with his fingers.

A few moments later and Chloe had a hand tangled in Lucifer’s hair keeping his mouth pressed to her most sensitive spot. He focused all his attention on her, watching her hips roll and writhe with each passing minute. She could feel her orgasm building in her and her shoulders and wings drew up to her ears. She took a large breath and held it there for a moment feeling the high before it came crashing down all throughout her body. He licked her gently as she came down and her breathing returned to normal. She placed a hand under his chin to pull him up to kiss her. He gladly obliged, pushing his tongue into her mouth and letting her taste her own arousal.

She hummed in pleasure as she fell back onto the sheets, her wings folding as she lay on her side. Lucifer joined her, reaching to stroke the feathers closest to him.

“We should do that more often.” She admitted breathlessly.

“So long as you keep these out.” He replied still looking at the golden feathers that trailed through his fingers. He was worried that they would somehow disappear, and this would all just be a twisted fantasy.

“My secret is safe with you.” She sighed and placed her thumb across his cheek.

He beamed back at her satisfied with that answer and being her confidant.

-

The next morning Chloe awoke with her wings still out and hanging awkwardly off the bed. She heard Lucifer stir in front of her as he lay with his back to her now. Her arms were draped over his waist and their legs were intertwined. She smiled despite herself. It had been a long night of pillow talk. She felt closer to Lucifer than she had ever been, in more ways than one. She felt she understood him finally, and that someone understood her.

Behind closed doors, she heard Trixie bounding up the stairs and singing a little song to herself.

Chloe threw herself out of bed, hid her wings and checked she had indeed put pyjamas on last night. A gaze was thrown over her shoulder at Lucifer and she saw he wore only his boxer shorts. She swiftly threw the sheet up over his lower half just as Trixie was opening her door without so much as a knock.

“Mom, oh good your up.” She paused and took in the sight of the two of them.

Chloe’s eyes were wide. “Good morning sweetheart, have you had breakfast yet?”

Lucifer sat up in bed and regarded the small child staring at him.

“Not yet, I was waiting for you,” Trixie said still eyeing Lucifer suspiciously.

“Good morning, urchin.” Lucifer finally spoke and ran a hand through his messy bed hair.

Chloe smiled to hide her growing anxiety about this situation. “Alright, I’m coming.” She said ushering Trixie back through the door. Trixie glared at Lucifer until the last second.

“That’s what she said,” Chloe heard Lucifer murmur as she turned to go downstairs.

At the breakfast bar, Chloe tried to broach the subject gently while she poured them both a bowl of cereal.

“Hey Trixie, is it okay with you that Lucifer stayed over last night?” She asked hopefully.

“I don’t know.” Trixie shrugged her shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Chloe’s forehead creased in concern.

“I don’t want Lucifer to start yelling at you like Dad used to.”

Chloe’s heart broke for what her baby had gone through. “Oh honey,” She sighed and put her arms around her. “If he ever does, I won’t allow it like I did last time. Okay?”

Trixie just nodded her head and hugged her back.

Lucifer cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen and regarded the two of them embracing.

“What’s this?” He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He had dressed again in his suit from yesterday.

“Mommy said you’re not going to yell at her.” Trixie piped up suddenly very confident of this fact.

Lucifer took a long moment to register what this meant, with some not so helpful eyebrow movements from the Detective. He walked gracefully up to Trixie’s chair and placed a hand on the back.

“Quite right… She’s always right you know.” He smiled sweetly down at her and Trixie was putty in his hands.

“Good!” She exclaimed and threw her arms around him now too.

For once Lucifer didn’t recoil at the child’s touch and instead leaned an arm over to clasp hands with Chloe.

Chloe’s eyes were misty at the sight. How had she got so lucky?

“Alright, that’s enough.” He said and used all his strength to pry Trixie’s arms away from him.

Chloe chuckled beside them. “Come on, you’ll be late for the bus.”

-

“What have we got, Ella?” Chloe asked as she stepped from the sidewalk up to the front of the house.

Lucifer tailed behind her as always, fluffing with the suit they had stopped for him to change into.

“Not your typical B and E.,” Ella said. “Suspect only took one item and killed a man in the process of doing it. His old lady heard the whole thing but was too frozen in fear to do anything about it.” Ella briefed them at the tent on the front lawn as Chloe put on her gloves. She offered a pair to Lucifer and he blew one up like a balloon before letting it go.

“What was the item stolen?” Chloe asked for further information.

“That’s one of the stranger parts.” Ella illuded to the truth, gesturing for them to go through the front door before her.

As Chloe and Lucifer stepped into the front room of the house, they looked around them in disbelief. All along the walls were framed images of saints and angels. Across the bookshelves, dozens of angelic figurines stood in rows.

Chloe eyed Lucifer at the same time he was giving her a concerned eyebrow. What were the chances, the night after her revelation this would be the crime scene they walk into?

Lucifer smiled at Ella. “Is the homeowner a bit of a fan?”

Ella laughed politely. “I figured Lucifer, the Fallen angel, would have something to say. That’s not even the tip of the weird angel shaped ice burg, my friend.”

Chloe turned away pretending to examine another corner of the room. She noticed an irregular empty space in the dust on the shelf near her.

“What is missing from here?” She asked pointing.

“ _That_ is what was stolen. A matching angel statue to the rest of the collection here.” Ella gestured to a similar range of figures. “The one missing is the archangel Samael.”

Lucifer laughed out loud.

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek to stop from having any kind of reaction to that.

“Okay…” Chloe said moving away from Lucifer. “And what about the woman? You said someone heard the whole thing?”

“Yeah,” Ella pointed with her pen down the hall. “She's in there. But fair warning, she thinks her life was spared by a guardian angel.”

Chloe froze in her tracks and Lucifer took a seat in the closest armchair, crossing his legs. He seemed pleased to watch the Detective squirm as the case unfolded.

“What?” Chloe couldn’t believe she had heard correctly. She turned to face Ella.

“She said in her statement that she was down on her knees here, praying, when the intruder burst into the room.” She moved to mime the action. “Which is why she didn’t get a good look at them. You know, eyes closed, hands covering her face. Anyway, she said she heard the front door open, so she looked and saw the shadow of an angel on her doorstep. Crazy right?”

“Well, in a city called Los Angles it can’t be that uncommon to find an angel nearby?” Suggested Lucifer. He was eyeing the Detective with unabashed humour.

Chloe glared at him but said nothing and stalked down the hallway to find the witness.

-

Chloe and Lucifer walked through the parking garage towards the Detective’s car. It had been a tiring day and they had exhausted all their leads on the case, bar waiting for potential evidence to come back from forensics.

“Isn’t it funny now though?” Lucifer practically skipped by her side. “Having you in on all my jokes.”

“They’re pretty distracting now.” She nodded not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

“Oh, come on, admit it.” He pressed her up against the driver’s side door. “You like having the Devil as a sidekick. The Robin to your Batman.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed. “You’re putting yourself as Robin? I would’ve pegged you more the Batman type.”

“I can be Batman.” He winked. "And you can peg me anytime." He looked around the empty lot over his shoulder. He suddenly unfurled his wings and laughed at her shocked expression.

“Lucifer, put them away, someone might see!” Chloe chastised.

He just smirked back at her and flexed them to show off their size. “I think mine are bigger.”

“No way.” She scoffed. Her competitive nature reared its ugly head.

“Prove it then.” He egged her on, checking if anyone had seen them yet.

She gave him a small shove backwards before unleashing her own wings. He stuck his hand out to catch his fall on the pillar behind him. A nail jutting out of the concrete pierced his hand making him bleed.

“Ouch, Dad damn it.” He muttered wiping away the blood. One angel can hurt another, he thought again, this time with more happiness behind it.

He gazed at her in awe and secretly knew, if not length, they were definitely more beautiful than his.

“Care to stretch them even more?” He cocked his head to one side teasing her.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but took his offered hand. He towed her over to the side of the parking lot and peered out over the edge.

“Meet you at the top?” He smiled at her stepping up onto the ledge above.

“Wait,” She stopped him. “It’s been a while.” She hadn’t let herself go flying in years. Not since Trixie was born if she really thought about it.

“Don’t worry Detective,” He replied. “It’s just like riding a bike, you never forget.”

He tugged on her hand and pulled her up to the ledge.

“Okay,” She said pumping herself up. “I’m ready. Three, two, one!”

They took off. Cloe clung onto Lucifer's hand with both of hers. But a few beats later Chloe got the hang of it again and let go, soaring off on her own. They danced up between the sparse clouds easily. Lucifer clearly in his element started showing off his dexterity. She laughed and rolled her eyes at his juvenile behaviour but it took her back to when she was younger too.

She watched him land on the rooftop of a tall skyscraper. She followed suit and touched down gracefully next to him. There was no railing, no helicopter pad. A restricted space not meant for humans.

She’d been a stickler for rules in the human world, but Lucifer had no rules in his world. Her world too, she suddenly realised. She belonged to it just as much as he did.

“Thank you, Lucifer.” She said rolling her wings away out of sight.

Lucifer did the same walking over to her to wrap his arms around her waist and turn to face the sunset. No buildings cut across their eye line and they could see the sprawling city stretch out to the ocean. The wind made her hair dance across her face, but she didn’t care as she stared up into Lucifer’s brown eyes.

“What for Detective?” He asked.

“For reminding me who I really was.” She said with the weight of her whole heart.

He could feel her sincerity and bent down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

“You can always be yourself with me, Chloe.” He said to her in earnest.

She longed for the jovial energy between them as it had been moments ago in the sky. She wanted to soak in it for a little bit longer before going back to reality.

So, she pounced and kissed him passionately almost knocking him off his feet. He laughed into the kiss seeming just as eager as she was. She tore off his jacket and began working at his belt buckle.

Lucifer’s hands were roaming Chloe’s body all over, feeling every dip and curve of her through fabric that was melting away under his hands. He ripped the front of her blouse open and buttons flew everywhere. She gasped in surprise before reclaiming his lips. His hands began massaging her breaths tenderly and she sighed into his mouth.

Chloe’s hand reached down the front of Lucifer’s trousers, pleased to find him not wearing any underwear. She cupped his growing erection in her hand, squeezing and rubbing up and down. He moved to lay kisses all over her neck and moaned softly at her ear. He gently bit her earlobe and licked it better.

Lucifer didn’t want to hold back anymore. He swiftly spun Chloe around and tugged down the waistband of her pants and underwear as well. He helped her step out of her shoes and pants before standing with his hardened penis pressing into her bare bottom.

“You ready?” He asked running two fingers between her folds at the apex of her thighs.

She glanced over her shoulder at him and nodded, licking her fingers and running them across her opening for him.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he entered her. She moaned at the filling sensation in her belly. She bent over forward to allow him better access and felt him grip the corners of her hips. He started thrusting in and out of her and Chloe rubbed fast circles into her clit making her knees weak.

Lucifer’s speed increased and he pushed into her harder and faster. Chloe couldn’t believe the pace he was setting and the stamina he had to keep it up. She focused on her own release then as her vagina started to pulse with each nerve ending massaged inside her. Her hand moved faster trying to help her tip over the edge. When she finally did she moaned out loud and Lucifer had to hold her up to stop her legs from collapsing.

He spun her around quickly and hitched a leg over his arm. Then he pushed inside her again this time with renewed energy. He supported her back with his other hand and Chloe continued panting as his hard member sent shock waves throughout her body. He kissed her roughly and moaned as their tongues collided. He drove into her more and more before finally coming undone, gasping into her mouth. She kissed him feverishly as he came down and slowed his pace to a halt. They stood there wrapped up in each other for a moment and then tenderly Lucifer let her go.

“The perks of being an angel.” He smirked as he bent to pick her clothes up.

“What am I going to do with this shirt now?” She asked him incredulously.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He said placing his jacket around her shoulders.

She laughed at his response as she put her shoes on again.

The stepped hand in hand to the edge of the building and unfurled their wings at the same time. They had been in sync with one another longer than either would care to admit, but here was the proof. Chloe knew she would begin to cherish these private moments they would get to have together. Because Lucifer was special, they were special and had the future to figure out the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed reading and I welcome any comments! Ngā mihinui to everyone who takes the time


End file.
